unbreakable_machine_dollfandomcom-20200223-history
Unbreakable Machine-Doll Manga Chapter 004
The Unbreakable Machine-Doll Manga Chapter 4, a Dragon Slayer, is the fourth chapter of the first volume of the manga adaptation of the Unbreakable Machine-Doll light novel series. It begins with the continuation of the battle between the Ten Benchwarmers and Raishin Akabane, after meddling into the battle between the Ten Benchwarmers and Charlotte Belew. The chapter then introduces Cannibal Candy, the culprit behind the recent series of cases of cannibalism of automata. Chronology A morning star wielder attacked first, whipping her morning star at Raishin and Yaya who jumped away to opposite directions, dodging her attack. Raishin then commanded Yaya. Yaya burst forward and kicked the morning star wielder, sending her crashing away. A golem next attacked, about to crush Yaya with its fist, but Yaya jumped away and then violently kicked it, sending it crashing away. Raishin then followed after Yaya, using Kouen Juuniketsu on her. An armoured knight swung his sword at her, but Yaya evaded it and kicked him on his legs, causing him to lose his balance, where Raishin then attacked him from behind. A Jack Frost then unleashed an icy blast at Raishin, but Rashin quickly noticed him and jumped away, dodging his attack, and then Yaya swiftly planted a fierce kick at his jaw, sending him flying mid-air before crashing down. Yaya and Raishin then dashed towards the other automata. Charlotte was surprised at Raishin’s abilities, but not wanting to be outdone by him, finally stood up and had Sigmund launch Lustre Cannon. The group's leader tried commanding his group to withdraw, but it was too late as the group’s automata were caught up in the blast, each being hit in different parts of their bodies. The group was defeated. They retrieved their automata and scurried away. The crowd of students was abuzz as they were shocked at Charlotte’s power. Charlotte then asked Raishin for his name. Raishin complied and introduced himself and then Yaya introduced herself as his wife. Raishin retorted back at Yaya, but then Charlotte interposed, telling Raishin that they continue their fight. Raishin, after staring at Sigmund's condition, turned away and declined Charlotte, telling her that he is not interested anymore and that they will continue it probably next time. An indignant Charlotte could not accept Raishin's response and complained to him, but Raishin suddenly threw a smoke bomb, and along with Yaya, ran off a considerable distance away from her. Sigmund flapped his wings to clear the smoke away, but Charlotte let Raishin and Yaya escape, scoffing at them. Sigmund, after transforming back into his usual small form, remarked that they probably noticed his injury. Charlotte then concernedly asked back if he was fine, and Sigmund replied that he was. Charlotte and Sigmund then had their usual banter as they left the scene. Past midnight, in a grove of trees hidden from any sight at the outskirts of a garden inside the campus, a figure devoured messily an automaton with great gusto. Raishin, feeling sleepy after struggling to maintain his defence against Yaya’s aggressive attacks all night long, was walking along the street with her, having their usual playful banter. Yaya then asked Raishin what his plan was for that day that if he was going to challenge someone else. A commotion suddenly caught Raishin’s attention. Raishin wondered what was going on and then noticed Charlotte among the crowd of onlookers. At the scene, Lisette looks on as Felix investigates the devoured automaton, mentioning the culprit’s epithet. Adapted From The ''Unbreakable Machine-Doll'' manga volume 1 chapter 4 was adapted from the last half part of the fourth part to the last part of the first chapter of the first volume of the light novel. Major Events * Charlotte Belew, together with Raishin Akabane, defeats the Ten Benchwarmers. * Eliza victimises an automaton. Filler Scene There is no filler scene shown in this chapter. Characters In order of appearance: * Morning Star Wielder * Raishin Akabane * Yaya * Charlotte Belew * Golem * Sextupedal Beast * Barefooted Girl * Armoured Knight * Jack Frost * Undine * Witch * Sigmund * Ten Benchwarmers' Leader New Characters * Eliza * Felix Kingsfort Abilities * 'Fuurinkazan' - Raishin Akabane New Abilities * '''Fuurinkazan' - Raishin Akabane ** Kouen Juuniketsu - Raishin Akabane * Lustre Cannon - Sigmund * Mass Manipulation - Sigmund Magic Circuits * Eve's Heart - Morning Star Wielder, Yaya, Golem, Sextupedal Beast, Barefooted Girl, Armoured Knight, Jack Frost, Undine, Sigmund, Eliza * Kongouriki - Yaya * Unnamed magic circuit - Sextupedal Beast * Unnamed magic circuit - Barefooted Girl * Unknown magic circuit - Armoured Knight * Unnamed magic circuit - Undine * Unnamed magic circuit - Jack Frost * Unnamed magic circuit - Morning Star Wielder * Unnamed magic circuit - Witch * Gram - Sigmund New Magic Circuit * Predator - Eliza Factions and Organisations * Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart * Japanese Army * Ten Benchwarmers New Faction and Organisation * Disciplinary Committee Locations * United Kingdom ** Liverpool *** Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart **** Main Street **** Academy Gates New Location There is no new location shown or mentioned in this chapter. Terminologies * Automaton * Puppeteer * Banned Doll * Mage * Gauntlet * Rounds * Magic Energy * Magic Circuit * Night Party New Terminology There is no new terminology shown or mentioned in this chapter. Battles * Raishin Akabane (Yaya) and Charlotte Belew (Sigmund) vs. Ten Benchwarmers' Leader (Morning Star Wielder), Ten Benchwarmers' Silver-haired Member (Undine), Ten Benchwarmers' Dark Brown-haired Member (Witch), Ten Benchwarmers' Brown Black-haired Member, Ten Benchwarmers' Dark Blond-haired Member, Ten Benchwarmers' Brown-haired Member, Ten Benchwarmers' Blond-haired Member, Ten Benchwarmers' Light Brown-haired Member and Ten Benchwarmers' Brown-haired Bespectacled Member (Golem, Sextupedal Beast, Barefooted Girl, Armoured Knight, Jack Frost and Harpy) Foreshadow There is no foreshadow shown or mentioned in this chapter. Trivia Refer Back There is no refer back shown or mentioned in this chapter. Cultural Reference There is no cultural reference shown or mentioned in this chapter. Unanswered Questions * What is Kouen Juuniketsu? * Who was the figure devouring an automaton? * Who was the automaton being devoured by the figure? Note There is no note shown or mentioned in this chapter. Quote * (From Charlotte to Sigmund): “Though I've fallen behind... None of them are a match for me.” Links Category:Manga Chapters Category:Unbreakable Machine-Doll Manga Chapters